


Sexting

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for Gonshyk: Awkward Brainstorm/Perceptor. Things take a turn for the 'more interesting' when Brainstorm starts receiving some explicit and unexplainable messages from his colleague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> Gonshyk, not quite sure if this was what you had in mind but here you go!! :D

Making conversation with Perceptor was difficult except when talking about science. Perceptor could ramble for ages about science, the litany of words flowing out of his mouth so easily. Brainstorm was one of the few mechs that could understand him and certainly the only mech aboard the Lost Light who had the mental capacity to reply. But unlike Perceptor, Brainstorm needed more than just science, unfortunately his attempts to step beyond that boundaries of an academic conversation were futile and he was beginning to suspect that Perceptor didn’t have any knowledge of life beyond work. Or if he did he chose to ignore it.

            That was an exaggeration of course but some days it certainly felt that way. Which was why Brainstorm found it exceedingly suspicious when he received a message from Perceptor one night.

 

            _(21.46)Perceptor: Hello, colleague._

            The message had appeared with a loud ping on the work station. Brainstorm had been walking past, clutching a cube of warmed energon: something relaxing before slipping into recharge.

           

            With great curiosity he approached the console. Perceptor’s message was flashing on the screen. When he clicked on the icon it enlarged into a window for two way messaging. He typed with one hand, expecting some fleeting exchange or brief scolding for something infinitesimal he’d done early that day that irked Perceptor unreasonably.

 

            _(21:46) Brainstorm: Perceptor?_

The response was almost immediate.

 

            _(21:46) Perceptor: Are you alone?_

How odd… Brainstorm was lured into his chair opposite the desk. He set aside his high grade and his fingers began busily tapping away at the keyboard.

           

            ( _21:47) Brainstorm: I am why?_

Then, a pause broke the tone of urgency. Brainstorm found his fingers twitching almost eagerly over the keyboard, awaiting the response. The pause grew and grew and the weight of concern gradually began applying to Brainstorm’s shoulders. Then,

            - _Blip!-_ A reply.

           

            _(21:49) Perceptor: I am experiencing problems of a physical nature._

            Brainstorm’s mind imploded with possibilities. Physical, did he mean…           

 

            _(21:49) Perceptor: Interfacing, Brainstorm._

Brainstorm was sure his blush could be felt through the message system. His face plate was warming up significantly and his fingers appeared to have frozen. Was this what he’d been waiting for?

            Brainstorm shook his helm and tried to chase off those feelings of impulse. No! His rivalry toward Perceptor was purely that. It was a need to surpass Perceptor, not interface with him… no matter how often the chiselled face of the geeky nerd broke into his fantasies Brainstorm had always firmly denied -

_(21.50) Brainstorm: Is this trouble with interfacing talk or are you coming onto me? It’s okay don’t be embarrassed ;)_

 

            …A tingle of anticipation rushed down his spine. Impulse was clearly out running professionalism. Behind his face mask Brainstorm smirked and imagined Perceptor perched over his computer console, typing rigidly, pulsing with charge and not having any idea what to do with it. Because certainly, by Brainstorm’s estimations and his extensive catalogue of Perceptor’s timetable there was no way the scientist had time to indulge in social exploits.

 

            His timetable looked a little like this:

 

            _Work, work, work, snack, work work work, work while snacking, work work, recharge and dream of work._

Brainstorm knew this to be accurate for a fact. No, that did not make him a stalker it just meant he paid close attention to the details, as _all_ scientists do!

 

            ( _21:51) Perceptor: Please Brainstorm, I’m feeling absurdly tense and it’s affecting my work._

Brainstorm scoffed and rolled his optics, typical Perceptor it always came back to work.

           

            _(21:51) Brainstorm: Fine what do you need?_

_(21:51) Perceptor: Talk to me._

Brainstorm gaped at the screen, there was no way this could be happening. Perceptor was frigid. He’d never initiate contact physically - _oh._ All of a sudden, for what felt like the first time in his life, Brainstorm started to think. His master detective skills were giving him clues: Perceptor was a shy mech, he preferred solitude, maybe speaking across the intercom channels suited him better than outright physical contact. _Heh_ Brainstorm couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of this before. Perceptor probably found talking to a computer screen easier than a person.

           

            ( _21:51) Brainstorm: You mean dirty talk?_

_(21:52) Perceptor: . . ._

This was insane! Brainstorm pushed away from his desk, spinning in his chair while pressing his hands over his helm. No way this was possible! No way!

           

            - _Blip!-_

Immediately Brainstorm was scrambling back to the desk, fighting the motion of the chair which seemed to be working against him.

 

            _(21.52) Perceptor: My lubricants are soaking through my panel._

_(21.52) Brainstorm: Perceptor! I never expected this of you. Okay Sweetspark, I’ll take care of you. Why don’t you rub over that panel a few times get yourself nice and warm._

There was a pause.

 

            _(21:53) Perceptor: It’s hot._

Brainstorm’s feet curled and he spun in his chair again, groaning in disbelief.

           

            _(21.53) Brainstorm: Yeah, it’s gunna get hotter. What do you want? Tell me. You want some dirty science talk? Or would you rather me tell you about all the amazing things I could do to your valve?”_

The purr in Brainstorm’s thoughts transferred to the message delivered through the keyboard. Typing with both hands was easier but he could resist reaching down and gently holding his interface panel. It was nothing obscene, just irresistible temptation. Just like Perceptor. Brainstorm hummed softly as he waited for a replied, rubbing little circles over the warming panel as he imagined the state Perceptor was working himself into. Maybe he was spread out on his seat, leaning against the work bench, helm flung back and just _soaking_ in arousal.

           

            ( _21:54) Perceptor: Either would be sufficient._

_(21:54) Brainstorm: Come on Perceptor you got to get more creative. If my fingers were inside you now what would you say?_

_Oh_ how he’d imagined this. Twisting and curling inside of Perceptor, touching him…

           

            _(21:54) Brainstorm: I wouldn’t stop until you were crying out my name. Don’t be shy, tell me how much you want it._

As Brainstorm’s one hand lingered over the keyboard - poised for an immediate and thrilling  response the firmness of his self-touching grew. His fantasies absorbed him. Beneath his panel the heat of his interfacing protocols stirring was enough to stimulate short sharp shocks up and down his lower half. A heady excitement spun his spark, the fizzing ball of plasma pounding in clammy anticipation of what Perceptor would have to say next.

           

            ( _21:55) Perceptor: I’d rather tell you to your face…_

Brainstorm was scraping his jaw off the ground when another message popped up on the hallowed screen.

_(21.55) Perceptor: … before I sit on it.)_

All of his hard efforts to compose himself came undone. Brainstorm was almost grasping the monitor in disbelief and his interface protocols requested activation. _Not yet_! He thought, sharply bypassing instinct but still squirming in his seat, rubbing his thighs together as friction built a pressure inside of him.

           

            _(21:56) Brainstorm: Where are you Perceptor????_

_(21:56) Perceptor: In the lab, playing with my test tubes._

It didn’t harm to imagine what experiments Perceptor might be conducting with those slim tools. A warm waft of air cycled through Brainstorm’s face mask which was moist with a sheen of vapour.

           

            ( _21:56) Brainstorm: On my way, get yourself ready for the best experience of your life cycle!!_

Loud, chaotic clicking sounds of the keyboard being struck filled the room. Once Brainstorm had slapped the ‘enter’ key he spun off his chair and half flew, half fell toward the door.

            The sound of Perceptor’s reply was overlapped by the hissing of the door mechanisms. Brainstorm rushed to the lab with mad haste, the floor squeaking under his feet as he skidded into the archway that made the lab entree.

            There was Perceptor standing rigidly at the computer console directly opposite the door. He didn’t acknowledge Brainstorm providing a tantalising opportunity to sneak. Brainstorm wrestled his EM field’s closer to his frame and tip-toed beyond the room’s threshold. Perceptor remained oblivious. His hands out of view but apparently working rapidly on something. _His spike perhaps?_ Brainstorm imagined Perceptor playing with himself while taking in the delicious curve of the scientist’s body. His aft was pushed out toward Brainstorm suggestively. It must have been deliberate! Perceptor must have been waiting for him to rush forward and impale his sweet aft on something thick and (now that Brainstorm was thinking about it) achingly hard too.

            Brainstorm wasn’t aware when his protocols had outwitted him. Maybe it was somewhere in the journey here when his fantasies became too much for his body. He wasn’t exposed yet, but the _hard_ ware was bulging behind its restrictions, yearning to escape.

            “Special delivery.” Brainstorm folded round Perceptor’s body breathing hotly down his neck. Hands started roaming and Brainstorm rubbed his interface across Perceptor’s behind. There could be no mistaking the warped shape of his plating.

            Their EM field’s bristled together, Brainstorm’s hot and heavy while Perceptors flared with alarm. Underneath Brainstorm’s groping, shaky hands Perceptor’s body was cold and rigid.

            “Brainstorm. Get off.” The words were growled. Suddenly, Brainstorm’s bubble fantasy of Perceptor as a meek, horny mass of quivering wires popped. Perceptor turned into someone more easily compared to a pissed off predator in Brainstorm’s mind.

            “GOT HIM!”

            A loud, intrusive voice blared from the doorway. Immediately the two scientists spun apart. Brainstorm skittered forward in a blushing outrage.

            “ _YOU!”_ He roared at Swerve who was buckled with laughter and Rewind who Brainstorm was certainly looked smug behind his visor and mask… Brainstorm’s sights drifted to the little red light glowing upon his helm, “You set me up!”

            Brainstorm stomped forward, ripping with anger and embarrassment. He should’ve known this was too good to be true. Perceptor wouldn’t just… Brainstorm should’ve… _FRAG!_

            Swerve was making loud honking sounds, the minibot had to brace himself on his knees to keep from toppling over.

            “You - fell - forit”- He wheezed between long breaths. More heat flooded Brainstorm’s faceplate, his fists clenched and shook but thankfully the eagerness of his spike had diminished to something less obvious. Annoyingly, however, he was still lumbered with a charge. It had turned angry and was lashing and spitting in his EM fields.

            “This isn’t funny!” The two minibot’s ignored him entirely, “Haven’t you to go anything better to do?! Stop recording!”

            “No way, we’re still waiting for _the best experience of our life cycle._ ” Having his own promises thrown back at him was a sting. Brainstorm was so mortified he didn’t even want to know what Perceptor was thinking or how awkward this whole situation was making the scientist feel. Perceptor wouldn’t be able to look at him after this, Brainstorm was sure of that. Poor, darling, quiet, wilting Perceptor. The damsel Brainstorm had long awaited to save and impress.

            Brainstorm had never been caught so off guard. The heady embarrassment hung over his head like a hot, wet rag that somehow blinded him from sensible thought. Brainstorm wanted to shout and be angry and throw things. The upper hand was out of his grasp, he couldn’t even muster a belittling tone when he screamed at both the minibots with colourful slangs and curses.

            “FRAG YOU!” He finished with.

            “Is something the matter?”

            Brainstorm froze suddenly, Perceptor’s voice was in his audios, calm and nearly whispering. He must have been standing very close.

            It wasn’t only Brainstorm who was lost for words when Perceptor’s hand reached from behind and slowly, nearly gracefully dragged up Brainstorm’s thigh. The tongue numbness spread to Swerve and Rewind who just stared - stupefied.

            Perceptor gently rested his body against Brainstorm’s side in a protective and possessive stance. His sharp gaze twisted to Rewind and Swerve, the icy stare of his optics making them uncomfortable.

            “Thank you for bringing him to me. You can go now.”

            When Perceptor’s hand started dragging higher and higher Brainstorm twitched. He would stop eventually, he was going to stop right? _Right?!_ But Perceptor didn’t get the chance to shamelessly grope his colleague in front of the two wayward minibots, they scarpered as fast as they could. Practically tripping over one another to escape. They’d been after a show but definitely nothing _that_ explicit.

            Perceptor’s fingers slipped into the ridge of Brainstorm’s groin, between the slabs of armour, he rubbed gently over wires and circuits. A shudder built inside of Brainstorm that he clung onto desperately.

            “Do not involve me in your games again, please.”

            Brainstorm was too dumbfounded to respond. Under his mask he worried his lip components. Should he be apologetic? Should he battle his defense?

            In the end Perceptor removed his fingers from the tight gap they’d wormed into in Brainstorm’s groin and his response was an intelligible keen.

            “Now go to recharge. I do not expect to be seeing you again this cycle.”

            With no objection, Brainstorm complied, conforming to his natural flight instinct but, as the mad clatter of his feet neared the door, Brainstorm paused.

            “Uh, Perceptor.” He was a little reluctant to make eye-contact, “Thank you.”

            There was something small and devious in Perceptor’s expression, hardly there at all, like a twitch of a smirk.

            “You’re welcome. Next time you receive a message from me be sure to check the signature… we wouldn’t want any more accidents,” Then he added quietly under his breath, “…Or anyone walking in on us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking requests if anyone's interested however, I am currently overwhelmed with Uni Work and Job related work so, what I'm saying is, all requests will get done but it will be EVENTUALLY... but please feel free to message me with your ideas :D


End file.
